1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a device for a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
In an existing interface between a base transceiver station (BTS) and a distributed antenna system (DAS), the DAS may not be configured to receive an input signal of high-power level (for example, a downlink (DL) signal), which is, for example, tens of watts or higher, from the BTS. Thus, a high-power attenuator may be used to connect the DAS to the BTS. When the high-power attenuator attenuates the high-power level input from the BTS to the DAS to a level within the range that the DAS can handle, the BTS is connected with the DAS.
However, the scheme of attenuating the level of the high-power level signal from the BTS through the high-power attenuator deteriorates a call quality of the BTS since passive intermodulation (PIM) noise may affect or influence the signal carried in a BTS uplink (UL) band due to a poor PIM characteristic of the high-power attenuator.
The call quality is significant in high-speed data transmission. Thus, improved systems and methods for connecting a BTS to a DAS are needed.